Life at the La Illusion
by Larsonek
Summary: The story is based on the day to day happenings at King's newly reopened bar. See the KOF characters meet and converse over a drink or two. I also try to throw in a surprise character every chapter. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: SNK Playmore owns the King of Fighter characters. Anime and manga companies own their characters. With that said, on with the show!

Chapter 1: A new town, a new beginning.

In the newly built South Town 2, things are going well. The economy is starting to recover, tourists are slowly ambling back to the once beautiful city and the citizens are once more setting their own pace of life. What is more important is that the clubs and bars all over town are opening their ever-welcoming doors to the hungry creatures of the night. Bob Wilson opened his new Bongo Bong restaurant/life performance club with "special smoke room", Duck King opened the Electric Nipple rave club, and King reopened her beloved La Illusion bar.

It is late afternoon, and inside the La Illusion sits Terry (Garou), Rock (Garou) and Mai, all of them drinking beer. Behind the bar stands King, cleaning and inspecting her beloved wine glasses. Lying on the bar is Benimaru. Obviously passed out. Other than them there isn't anybody else inside. King looks at Benimaru, heaves a sigh and shakes her head.

"I hope he wakes up soon. He will scare the other potential customers away if they see him like this."

Terry takes a good sip of his beer, "What happened to him? Did Kyo reject him again?" Terry asked.

"Oooooh! That wasn't a pretty sight! I can still remember that time, Beni-kun moped around for weeks after that." Mai said.

King replaced the glass she was cleaning and took another down from a rack. "No, nothing of the sort. After Kyo, Benni sought love elsewhere, and fell for Ash. They went out for a couple of months, and by the looks of it, Ash dumped him"

In front of Benimaru stood seven empty cocktail glasses. A half empty Appletini was still clutched in his one hand. Suddenly the still form of Benimaru gave a couple of jerks. "SOB Ash! Why Ash!? Why? I... I... sob I..." and he slumped forward.

Rock looked disdainfully upon the broken figure of Benimaru, and as he took a sip of his beer he said "Fag."

"As long as he pays the sixty dollars for the drinks, I'm not complaining."

The door opened and a tall man entered. He stood roughly 6'3" and weighed 230 pounds. He had broad shoulders, long, brown hair tied back into a pony, easy going blue eyes, and wears a buttoned Pringle shirt with jeans and boots. He nodded at the bar patrons. Everybody looked at him for a second, and nodded back.

King looked up with a smile on her face, "Welcome back! Can I get you your usual?"

"That'll be nice, thanks." He takes a place at his usual booth.

"You know, I always see him come in here, but who is he?" asked Mai.

King quickly fills a glass with a double scotch, ice and Sprite, "Oh come now! You know who he is. You know, he is that guy. You...." King looks thoughtful for a moment, "Well, now that I think about it, I really don't know who he is."

"Yeeeah, I know what you mean, he's always here, but who is he?" asked Rock

As everybody turned to look at the guy, the door burst open, a man running in. He was a tall lanky fellow, looked about middle twenties. He has tall blonde hair (Fashioned in Beni's hairstyle), an oddly fashioned red coat, and cool boots. In his one hand he is wielding the largest revolver the patrons had ever seen. He quickly scans the room, sees Benimaru, and the men's toilets.

"Heya! Can I get a beer? I'm kinda in a hurry so could you make it quick?", and with that he slung Benimaru over his shoulder and bolts for the men's. Terry, Rock and Mai were dumbstruck. King calmly poured a beer into a glass.

Terry looked from King to the men's, "What, has just happened?"

Mai gets a glossy look over her eyes, "He is kinda cute, but not as cute as my Andy!" She grabbed and cuddled Rock to her voluptuous breasts, "Nobody is as cute as my Andy!"

"Mmmmf! Help! Mmmmf! Can't breathe!"

"Um, Mai, you are suffocating Rock, again."

Mai snapped out of her cuddle rampage, "Aah! You perverted little monster!", she pulls out her fan and slaps Rock through the face. Rock's head turns almost a full 180 degrees.

"Fuck! Owww."

Terry chuckled, "That was a bit unfair of you Mai, but it sure was funny."

The lanky fellow walks out of the men's, now dressed in Benimaru's clothes, and Benimaru in his. Benimaru's tight black top reveals that the man has a robotic left arm, and various other scars on his body. He places Benimaru back on his chair.

He studied himself, looking at the black boots, then up at the tight white pants, then at the super tight gay black top.

"I look so gay right now."

Everybody at the bar nodded in agreement.

Once again the door burst open and five gun-wielding thugs stormed in, their boss obviously the short guy with the biggest gun.

The boss piped up, "We are looking for Vash the Stampede! Also known as the sixty billion double-dollar man! Hand him over, and no one will get hurt!"

Mai leaned seductively over to the short man, revealing as much cleavage as possible. She suggestively ran a finger up and down the barrel of his big gun, "Why the big gun shorty, is it to make up for, something smaller?"

Everybody at the bar burst out laughing, the guy at the booth choked on his scotch, and the lanky guy couldn't help but snigger.

The boss' face bloated up like that of a bullfrog, "You dare mock me you vile whore!" he squeaked, "No one makes a fool of Big Willy!"

Hearing his name, the whole bar erupted in laughter. Terry must cling to the bar to stay on top of his stool. The guy in the booth sprays scotch all over the place.

One of the henchmen looked at the still figure of Benimaru, "Hey boss, aint that the Vash dude over there?"

Big Willy looked at Benimaru, his face slowly deflating, "Tall blonde hair, a red coat, rather lanky, and worth sixty billion double-dollars!"

"Don't know if he is worth sixty billion whatever, but he owes me sixty dollars for all the drinks", remarks King.

Rock turned to Big Willy, "That isn't Vash, that's Benmmmm...", the lanky guy, presumably Vash, had his hand over Rock's mouth.

Vash laughed nervously, "Hahahahahaha! Don't listen to him, he had too much to drink."

"He is Vash! And I say so! Tie him up boys, we're going back to Jupiter City to get ourselves sixty billion double-dollars!"

The thugs all cheered happily, then hogtied Benimaru and rushed out of the bar.

King handed Vash his beer, "Okay, Vash, that will be sixty-one dollars you owe me."

Vash downs the beer, "Aaaaaaah! That was a lifesaver! Thank you for your help.", he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Ash Crimson.

"What the!? Oh no! NOOOO! My wallet!", screamed Vash.

"Well, you could always pay with your revolver."

"No! This is my revolver, anything but my revolver!"

"Good old hard work will pay off anything."

"Sorry, don't work for men younger than me."

King's face darkens, "I am a woman, thank you very much."

Vash leaned in and looks closely at King, "Oh my word! I am so sorry! Say, you're kinda pretty. Very well! I'll work off my debt!"

"Good. You start right away, get changed, then find out if anybody wants something else to drink", and King handed him a waiter suit, which appeared out of nowhere.

As Vash was rushing to the men's, he shouted over his shoulder, "Yes Ma'am!"

Terry finished his beer and put the glass down on the counter, "Wow, you already got help. I wonder how long this guy is gonna last. King, another round please."

Well, hope you liked the intro, I will try to write as much as possible and post new chapters as soon as I have finished writing them. Well, I still have to see what will happen in chapter two, but ideas are making their way into my head as we speak


	2. Chapter 2: Love Hurts

Chapter 2: Love Hurts!

The sun is setting over South Town 2, and we find ourselves in the La Illusion. Terry, Rock and Maxima sits at the bar drinking a beer. In the corner booth sits General Heidern, sipping a German Weiss beer while reading "Two hundred ways to skin a cat with marshmallows!" In his usual booth sits The Guy, accompanied by a fiery red headed girl.

King is bustling up and down the bar, cleaning wine glasses until you could see the reflection of you in your eye in them. Vash is polishing the bar itself, making sure it looks spiffy.

"So King, what's with the fancy suit?" Terry asked.

Rock looked appreciatively at the blue and white blazer, with matching pants and shoes, "Wow! Sequence! Now if I could afford sequence, I would be the best looking fighter ever!"

Maxima chuckled, "Dream on kiddo, that title is reserved for me and my sweet sideburns."

"Yeah right. Now what is the occasion King?" Terry asked with a smile.

King kept on cleaning glasses, her eyes downcast, "Nothing much really. Just, wanted to look nice and all."

Rock raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm? So, you're not dressing to impress a certain guy?"

"Who said anything about a guy!?"

Terry leaned closer, "This has just gotten juicy. C'mon King, tell us. Who is it?"

Everybody leaned closer as King's cheeks started to turn a rosy pink. Suddenly Jean, King's younger brother, appeared next to King. There is a twinkle in his eye and a sly grin on his face as he said "You-know-who is coming over later to try his luck with King."

"Ryo is only coming over to look at the new place Jean!" Shouted the now wrathful King. King suddenly realized her mistake, and slowly turned her head to look upon the faces of three hungry wolves.

"Ooooh! So Ryo is coming over, huh?" Rock jeered.

Terry followed up on Rock, "Just wanted to look nice and all, huh? Now who said that earlier?"

Maxima then followed up on Terry, "So defensive toward Ryo, and you knew exactly who Jean was talking about, you sly woman you."

King could only surrender to the laughter of the four men around the bar, when a thought struck her. She looked up with an evil gleam in her eyes, "It's not like any of you have girlfriends."

The laughter stopped immediately, mouths wide open, beers stuck halfway through midair. Silence as thick as lard filled the small space around the bar. Finally Maxima snapped out of the moment, "Low blow, low blow."

"Ouch Sis! That really hurt!"

"I thought you were seeing Hotaru Jean?" King remarked.

"I was, but she only goes on about how great her brother is. It's Gato this and Gato that, I just couldn't take it anymore! Even when we made out she would remark on how could a kisser Gato is."

Terry, Rock, Maxima and King simultaneously screamed, "WHAT!?"

"Yeah! It's true! And she then she would go into what pos..." and Jean was abruptly cut off by King.

"You. Made out. With Hotaru?"

"Well, yeah, lots of times. But that's beside the point! She..."

Terry, Rock and Maxima are huddled in a small group, silently discussing what Jean was about to say.

"What was he about to say? He was cut off so fast." Whispered Maxima.

Rock looked quickly to see if King and Jean are still fighting, "I could've sworn he was about to say what postage he likes, but what the hell has postage got to do with making out?"

"Kid, you really need to watch more porn. He was going to say position! What positions Gato likes!" whispered Terry, blood dripping from his nose.

"You mean that Gato and Hotaru are. You know." whispered an embarrassed Maximum, his nose just starting to bleed.

"N- No way! That is just, you know, wrong." Rock's nose is just oozing blood.

Terry looked at the dying battle between King and Jean. "Yes! They are having sex! Now, we are not to tell anybody about this, do you two understand? This is our ammo when we fight Gato. And here, have some tissues to clean up the blood."

"Understood."

"Will keep my lips sealed."

The three of them turned back to King and Jean.

"Not another word Jean! Boys of your age shouldn't even be thinking of those kinds of things yet!"

Terry interrupted the fight, "Ahem. King. Remember a little thing called puberty? You are almost half man, how could you have forgotten?"

"Well, I don't care about that! Jean, go up to your room and stay there."

"But..."

"Now!"

A sulking Jean went to his room. King turned to Rock, "And I heard rumors of you and Jennet, is there anything going on?"

Rock leaned back on his stool and took a big sip of his beer, "Well, we decided that it wasn't going to work out between us, so we decided to stay friends."

Terry took a sip of his beer and calmly said, "She kicked you square in the balls when you asked her out."

Rock sprayed beer all over the bar as Terry said this. King is not impressed. Her once beautifully polished bar is now sprayed with beer, "AAH! You hooligan! Look what you did! Vash! Clean this up immediately!"

"Ma'am!"

Rock had that look of a deer staring at the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler on his face, "No she didn't! She said we could start out as friends. Where did you hear that?"

Terry smiled and held up a picture, "I have taken a picture of it happening!"

Maxima gave a side-glance at Terry as he finished his beer, "Are you following Rock around with a camera when he goes to pick up women?"

"Well, I have to look out for the little tyke, otherwise he would end up with the wrong girl."

Rock is totally shocked, "You... You took a picture! You actually took a picture of Jenet kicking me in the soft niffdleys!"

Terry's smile broadened as he produced a photo album, "Not just a picture of you and Jenet, but every other girl you tried to pick up as well!" and Terry slammed the album open revealing picture upon picture of Rock getting kicked or punched in the balls by various girls. King and Maxima looks at the photo album, mocking Rock all the way.

"Aaw, did poor Rocky not get the girl he wanted?"

"Ouch! That one had a spike tipped boot on!"

King looked at the broken Rock, "You poor baby, your mighty ego must be crushed because no girl wants to go out with you."

"I... I can get any girl I want!" he shouted, his voice filled with tears, "Show me any girl, and just watch me work my magic!" Rock wipes away a tear, straightening his jacket.

Maxima quickly scanned the bar, "What about the vixen sitting with The Guy? If you can pick her up, then you would have my respect."

Rock looked over at the booth where the girl sat, "Just watch me. She'll be mine in ten minutes." And he walked smoothly over to her.

Vash, who was cleaning the bar up until now, had gotten hold of a bookies cap, a piece of paper and a pencil. He looked up with a great big smile on his face, "Right! Place your bets now lady and gentlemen! There is a one to one chance that Rock will get his balls broken, and a twenty to one chance that he will get the girl. Place your bets now!"

King looked questioningly at Vash, "Vash, are you going to bet that the boy will win? You still have to pay off your tab, remember. If you loose, than you owe me even more money. And at your daily income of $64, of which $62 is subtracted to pay for the rent of your room and for food, you are going to be here for a long time."

"Well boss, I'm gonna bet $50. I have..." Vash counts the couple of notes and coins in Bennimaru's wallet, "... a total of $27. Could you lend me $23? If I loose, than you can add the $50 that I bet to my tab."

"How did you get $27 from just working two days?" King asked.

"Tips."

King seemed to think for a moment, making mental calculations, "Okay then. I'll lend you the money."

With that, everybody but Vash betted that Rock was gonna get hit in the balls

"All set? Okay, looks like Rock has already started making his move." Terry said.

"Hmmm, can't really see the girl's face, Rock's standing in the way." Maxima grumbled.

Terry looked up at the ceiling, searching for something, "King, you wouldn't perhaps have a high-tech surveillance system installed into the bar, would you?"

King reached behind the bar and took out a remote control, "Well, now that you mention it, I have." With a push of a button, a seventy-inch flat screen monitor dropped from the ceiling, and on display was The Guy's booth.

Terry was shocked, "And where did you get the money for this thing?"

"Oh, I know a few people in certain high ranking posts." King gave a wink in Heidern's direction. Heidern tipped his beret, and motioned for another beer. "Vash, the good General requires a refreshement."

"Ma'am."

They watched the monitor for a minute or two, when Maxima spoke up, "He practice poses, doesn't he?"

Terry, looking a bit embarrassed, replied, "One hour before breakfast, and one hour before going to bed."

"Well, he has good form, and it looks like he is winning her over. Is The Guy just going to sit there and watch as the girl is being hit on?" King asked.

The Guy produced two dice out of his sleeve, and rolled them on the table. Two ones. He seems pleased with the outcome, and quickly pockets them.

Maxima were the only one who picked it up, "Wonder what that was for."

King and Terry looked a bit puzzled at the remark, but continued to watch the monitor. Rock started laughing, but the girl didn't find it funny at all. She rammed her elbow into his balls. Rock stood stock still for a second, and then keeled over. Vash, seeing this, almost broke down into tears.

"Sorry Vash, looks like you are going to work here for much longer." King said.

A sulking Vash heads off to the backroom, "Why? I was sure he was going to win..."

Terry went and apologized to the girl and The Guy, then dragged Rock after him to the bar, "King, we need some ice and smelling salts. He is out cold."

King silently handed Terry smelling salts and an ice pack. When Rock came around, he was completely disconfuckulated, "Mama, the pain. It won't go away. Why does it hurt Mama?"

Terry slapped Rock twice through the face, "I may have long hair, but I ain't no woman."

Rock's eyes started to focus, "Woah! Sorry Terry. Did I get her? I remember things were going so well." Then it hit Rock, "FUCK! MY BALLS! FUCK! It hurts! The pain is unbearable! What the? There are three balls? Oh Hell it hurts!" Maxima and King laughed at Rock.

Terry than said to Maxima, "I know you don't have a girlfriend, Maxima. I don't want to be rude but you are more toaster than human."

Maxima just shrugged his big shoulders, "True. I will know no love as long as I live. That is my fate. At least you have Mary."

"That is an incorrect statement Maxima. Terrance never had Mary." Heidern said, now sitting next to Maxima. Every time he speaks, the sound of a rattlesnake's tale fills the air, "This is based on the fact that every true girlfriend of Terry's had died unexpectedly with him watching."

"Tha- that's not true! Me and Mary have been seeing each over for eight years now." Countered Terry, "How do you know she is not my girlfriend?"

Heidern fixed his only good eye on Terry, "To defeat the enemy, you must know the enemy better than he knows himself. King, play this disk for us." He handed King a small diskette. King took it and put it into the monitor's inbuilt DVD-player.

Maxima turned to Heidern, squaring his huge shoulders, "Then that means you know more about me than I know about myself."

"Yes Maxima, I do. Or should I say, Captain Harry Ness?"

Maxima gave Heidern an unflinching stare before turning back to the monitor. The diskette showed how Mary and Guile was having fun in Monte Carlo. Than it went on to show various other scenes of Mary and Guile doing things together at various times and places around the world. Terry was absolutely dumbstruck, "H- how? Who? When? But, she and me, we have been... We have a history together!"

"Sorry Terrance, but this is the truth. She only used you as a fallback guy when things heated up between her and Guile."

Terry suddenly stood up, and put a $10 note down on the bar, "Rock, we're leaving." The thunder that raged in Terry's eyes told Rock not to argue with him.

King cashed the money, "Where are you going Terry?"

"I am going to talk to a man about a whore."

"Take care and come again."

Terry nodded to everybody, than stomped off with a thundercloud hovering above him. Rock followed suit clutching the ice pack to his balls.

As Terry left, Ryo came in. Ryo gave Terry one look, and decided that today was not a good day to pick a fight with him.

"Ryo! I am so glad you could make it! Wow! You look splendid! Grab a stool!" King was ecstatic to see Ryo.

"Thank you King. Fancy place you got here. Looks much better than the previous one. What a great looking outfit you are wearing." Said Ryo. King blushed up to her ears.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, followed by the scream of desperate man being electrocuted. This lasted for about ten seconds.

Ryo looked at the dimming lights, and gave a small jump as he heard the scream, "What the hell was that!?"

"Good to see the A.E.E.S. is working." said King as she handed Heidern another beer.

Maxima looked puzzled, "A.E.E.S.?"

"Anti Employee Escaping System, came with the surveillance." Replied King.

"Um, doesn't that make Vash a prisoner?"

"He signed the contract legally forcing him to work at the La Illusion until his debt is paid off. And he gave a blood sample."

The door opened, and Ash trotted in, "Has aneebodee gere seen Beni-kun?" he still tried to sound like a Frenchman.

King pointed to where Benimaru was last seated, "He was here two days ago. He sat there drinking himself into a stupor, and crying about you. After that some men came in and took him away to Jupiter City."

"Aaaw! Zee poor dear! Cryeeng abuut me! But why was he takin awayee by big burlee men?" Ash asked.

"Don't know, they were going on about money. Jupiter City is about one thousand five hundred miles Northwest of here." King said.

"You meen in zee post apocaleeptic deesert? Zat is not good! All zat sand will go eento unwanted places..." Ash gets a pained look upon his face, "Oooh! Zat ees going to chafe my weelly! Zou not worree Beni-kun! I will come to save zou!" and with that he trotted very gay like out of the bar.

"Why did you protect Vash?" Maxima asked.

"Because of his good looks, he attracts customers. And I don't want anything to happen to my money magnet!" King said greedily, "But I wonder what happened to Beni?"

Two hundred miles northwest of South Town, there are six thomasses running in a group.

The more intelligent looking of the group pulled up alongside Big Willy, "Sir, are you sure this is the right guy? I mean, we found him dead drunk in a bar, and we were almost right on his tail when he entered the bar! What kind of man gets smashed in five minutes on Appletini's?"

"Froggo does." Big Willy squeeked.

"I forgot about froggo, but in any case. This "Vash" just keeps on moaning about an "Ash". The rumors never said anything about that! And then there is the whole lightning sparking from his body thing!"

"Rumors are meant to be rumors, and the lightning is just his awesome destructive powers!" Big Willy gave the guy a questioningly look and asked in his squeaky voice, "Are you questioning my authority to decide who Vash is?"

"N- No sir!"

Benimaru gave a stir on his Thomas, "Ooooh, my head. Where am I? Ash? Is that you Ash? Wh- who are you guys?"

"Knock him out before he uses his powers on us! A sleeping Vash is one that won't kill us."

"Boss!"

Benimaru looked up at the rider holding the cudgel, "Who are you? Where is Ash? Why is there sand in my mouth? Wait a second. Why am I hogtied?" And with that, he was knocked uncontious.

Author's Note:

I don't know how old Jean really is, but for story purposes he is 15.

As far as I could dig up, Maxima's real name and rank is Captain Harry Ness, if anybody could correct me, please do so.


	3. Chapter 3: The Brain behind NESTS

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers own all of their characters and everything that goes with them.

Chapter 3: The Brain behind N.E.S.T.S.

It was late evening, and the La Illusion was packed with people. King had to hire two extra waitresses, Li Xiangfei and May Lee, to help out with the work, because Vash just couldn't do it all by himself. Vash, on the other hand, got promoted to bartender. This in turn has led to an increase of young female clients who wanted to see "the new cute guy at King's".

At the bar stood Vash, now dressed to kill and making cocktails for very cute girls who were laughing and giggling as he showed off his cocktail making skills. Further down the bar stood King, talking to various upper class characters and drinking wine. The Guy was sitting at his usual booth, drinking his usual drink. He was talking with a group of people dressed in sleek, black corporate suits. Kyo sat at the bar, checking out the place.

"Yes, this a very full-bodied wine, the wood ageing really adding to the texture. Now, if you would excuse me, I have other customers to serve, please enjoy the rest of your evening" King said to the distinguished gentlemen, then walked over to where Kyo was sitting.

"Hi Kyo, long time no see. What brings you to my bar?" King asked.

"Hi King. I heard you opened a new bar, and that it was doing great. So I came down to see what all the fuss was about" Kyo said.

"What do you think about the place? Can I get you something to drink?" King asked.

"Most impressive, I must say. Shot chilli vodka please. Freeman also opened a club recently. It's called Slasher 6. It has six dance floors and eight themed bars. Very popular with the darker crowd" Kyo said.

"You mean that that serial killer opened a night club?" King asked, handing Kyo his vodka.

"Yep. Wonder what Kim will do when he finds out" Kyo said as he took a sip of his vodka, "Ooh yeah! That's the pepper!"

"So are you training for the next King of Fighters tournament? Or are you and your girlfriend going on a tour again?" King asked.

"Me? Train? You're kidding, right? The King of Fighters has to train? Hahahaha!" laughed Kyo, "How many times have I saved the world now? Who sealed the Orochi? I am the best, and will be the best until my son surpasses me!" Kyo said.

"What about Iori?" King asked, looking rather worried.

"What about him? That redhead is all bark and no bite. All he does is boast on how he is going to defeat me and take revenge. He really is just full of hot air, and the hottest thing around is me! Kyo Kusanagi! Ooh yeah!" Kyo said as he finished his vodka.

Iori was dancing on the EBM floor of Slasher 6 when he was suddenly overcome by a sneezing fit. The people around him moved quickly away. Iori composed himself and took a look around the floor, "What the fuck?"

King's face turned a pale blue as she remembered how Iori almost turned her into crispy King, "Should you really underestimate him? He did nearly beat you one year"

"How can I underestimate something that is redundant? And that one year I merely slipped. Give me another shot King" Kyo said.

"Well, it was a close match. Here you go. Enjoy the evening, I have some employees that needs to be reminded that they must work, and not play" King said, and she hurried off to where Vash was seducing the cute girls.

"Well, if you girls want to party at my flat afterwards, you're more than welcome. There you go my cuties, this one is on the house", Vash said, handing out very expensive tequila to the giddy girls.

King suddenly appeared behind Vash, her arms crossed, "That is another thirty dollars to your tab Vash. Now serve the other customers as well!" King commanded.

"Eeep! Sheesh. You always spoil my fun. Later ladies" Vash said, and then he moved on to waiting customers.

King shook her head, "That man, I now wonder if it was a good idea to hire him", and then she saw Li chowing down on the caviar and salt biscuits, "Li! Those are meant for the customers! That is coming right out of your paycheck! Stop eating you fat pig!" King exclaimed, and then stomped over to where Li was.

Kyo chuckled and took a sip of his vodka, "Good to see King back to her old self" Kyo thought, then he noticed Vash, "Hmmm, he looks like Benimaru. Wonder where Benimaru is these days" Kyo thought. As he turned his head back from Vash, he caught something in the corner of his eye. He quickly look to where he saw it, but there was nothing, "Must be my imagination" Kyo thought. As he brought the vodka to his lips, he a saw a reflection of something white in the vodka. Once more he looked in the direction of where he saw the image the first time. Floating in mid-air was a half-eaten salty biscuit. This biscuit was slowly making its way down the bar towards Kyo. Kyo closed his eyes and thought to himself, "Damn! This is good vodka". Then he heard a voice. This voice did not fit into the whole scene.

"Brain, why don't these people see us?"

Kyo snapped open his eyes and looked at where the voice was coming from. On the bar were two white mice having a conversation, walking in his direction.

The one mouse had a large cranium, and had the air of a mad genius about him, "Pinky, do talking, walking, white mice walk on bar counters?"

The other mouse was tall and lanky, obviously not the brains of two. He was eating the half-eaten salty biscuit, "Gee Brain, I don't know. Do they?"

"No Pinky, they don't" Brain said as he stepped around a cocktail glass.

"But Brain! We are talking, walking, white mice walking on a bar counter!" Pinky exclaimed.

"That is correct Pinky" Brain said in a monotonous tone.

"But, why don't the humans see us Brain?" Pinky asked, spraying crumbs as he walks.

"Because, Pinky, the human mind filters that out which it believes cannot be true. They can see us if they were actively looking for us, otherwise we don't exist to them. Watch it you barbarian!" Brain said as he almost got knocked over by a beer bottle.

"Cor Brain, so that means these people can't see us? So, I can stick breadsticks up their noses without them even knowing it was me? Hahahaha! Zort! That is going to be fun!" Pinky laughed.

"No Pinky! Leave that for another day. We have work to do tonight. We must fortify our secret base in this bar. Here no one will think of finding us" Brain said.

"Aaaw! But I wanted to put breadsticks up people's noses!" Pinky said, making a sad face. A confused look crossed Pinky's face, "Why is this our base Brain? I know people won't look here, but why?"

"Because, Pinky, this establishment has a military grade surveillance system, and a defence system that makes Fort Knox look like a child's play house" Brain said.

"Cor! I didn't know that Brain. Narf! If this becomes our base, can I swim in the champagne?" Pinky asked.

"Yes Pinky, you can swim in the champagne" Brain said, dropping his head in resignation, as he knew that Pinky was not going to stop complaining until he had said yes to at least one demand.

"Now Pinky, follow me to the..." Brain said.

"Yay! Champagne swimming pool! Zort! Hahahahaha!" laughed Pinky, and then he saw Brain, "Brain? What is wrong Brain? Brain? Hello! Earth to Brain!"

Brain slowly turned his head, and looked into the eyes of Kyo. He stood there staring at Kyo for a full minute, his face becoming darker and darker.

"You" Brain growled.

Kyo looked frantically around, hoping to see that someone else also noticed the two mice. He was the only one who saw them, "M- m- me?" Kyo asked, pointing at himself.

Brain's eyes were filled with the flames of rage, "YOU!"

Pinky stood stock still, and then looked at Kyo, "Brain. He can see us", and then Pinky took a closer look at Kyo, "Hey... Aren't you the guy that..."

"Yes Pinky. He is the man who prevented me from conquering the world!" Brain shouted, "If it wasn't for you, I would have been Emperor!"

Kyo looked like a cornered rabbit, "Me? Talking mice? I don't ever remember meeting you. Is this some kind of prank?" and Kyo looked around the bar area for someone holding a camera.

Brain continued on fuming, "Of course you don't remember me! But it was you who destroyed my plans for world domination! Let me jog your memory for you. N.E.S.T.S."

Hearing the name, Kyo became serious and knew that this wasn't a prank, "N.E.S.T.S. was an organization ran by a man named Igniz, who aspired to become a god"

"Igniz. Igniz! Igniz was but a poor, idiotic polish farm boy with super natural powers. He was a reject! The people of his village deemed that the devil has given him ungodly powers, and that God will never look upon such a monster! He was nothing before I found him! I moulded him into that which he was!" Brain shouted, murder dropping off every word.

"So you were using Igniz to take over the world? What would you have done if he had succeeded? Did you really think that he was going to hand over the world to you just like that?" Kyo asked.

"Every word, every movement, every breath. I commanded them! He had the mentality of a retarded four-year old! He would jump off a cliff had I told him to do so" Brain said.

"Brain, you're scaring me! Igniz is gone now. You said that the only thing to do is start again from scratch, narf!" Pinky said, tears forming in his eyes.

"This isn't about starting again Pinky! I was too close in achieving my goal. Then this you! You and your friends had to destroy my plans! I will destroy you Kusanagi. You and your friends!" cried Brain. He reared his head to the sky, flung his arms open and roared, "Why can't I rule the world!"

When he flung out his arms, he knocked over Kyo's vodka glass, spilling vodka all over the bar.

King saw the glass tip over, and out of nowhere, two white mice appeared. The customers sitting and standing around Kyo saw this as well.

Brain immediately realized his mistake, "Mark my words Kusanagi, I will return! Come Pinky! We have to prepare for tomorrow night!" and Brain ran off to the far wall.

Pinky wiped the tears from his eyes, and then saw Brain running. Pinky was not the sharpest marble in the bag, but he knew when to run, "Why Brain? What are we doing tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world!"

King's fear of talking white mice kicked in at that moment, "Vash! Eliminate those rodents!"

"Ma'am!" Vash said as he drew his revolver. He was not sure what King was talking about, but when he searched for "those rodents", he saw them. He fired two shots in quick succession. Pinky would have been a fine red mist if someone hadn't put down a caviar bowl directly in the path of the bullet. Brain would have been decapitated if The Guy hadn't put down his empty glass in the bullet's path, deflecting the bullet to hit Li in the ass. The caviar bowl evaporated into dust, and caviar rained down around the bar area. The glass shattered into every direction. Dead silence filled the bar. Even the music stopped playing. Someone shouted "Gun!" and all chaos broke loose.

When everything settled down, only Kyo, Vash, King and Li were still in the bar. King looked at her trashed bar. Then she saw the bullet hole in the bar counter. The bar counter was hand crafted from a two hundred year old stinkwood tree. She broke out in tears. The colour from Vash's face had completely drained away. He knew that the damage to the bar was going to keep him at the La Illusion for another four months.

Two hundred and fifty miles northwest of South Town 2, there was a single figure walking through the dessert. Upon closer inspection, the figure turned out to be Ash. He was wearing a very tight, brand name safari outfit, complete with ridiculous looking safari hat. He did not look happy at all.

"How the hell am I supposed to walk in these silly boots? And this desert sand is really chafing me! Beni-kun better still be alive when I rescue him, because when I do, I'm gonna fuck him dead!" Ash screamed, then realised something and blushed, "Ooh my, I almost forgot zu speek weet a french accent. Hmmm, I wondur what zat beeg storm ees on ze horizon?" Ash asked as he looked at the omnipotent storm forming across the desert. It raced over the desert, moving at an unnaturally fast speed. In a manner of minutes, a tar black blanket of clouds covered the clear blue sky.

A Land Rover flung past Ash at high speed, then stopped abruptly, "Oi! You over there! Get in quick! We don't have much time left!" the driver shouted.

"Why? What ees hapeneeng?" Ash asked.

"Vash the Stampede is on the loose! He destroyed two towns in a manner of seconds!" the driver shouted back, "By the looks of it, he is out for revenge! He is searching for a person! Are you getting in or not?" the driver shouted back.

"Vash the Stampede? Zat is what zose big, hairy, burly... I mean, what zose ruffians called Beni-kun! I am comeeng Beni! Zo not Worree!" Ash said, and then he hurried off towards the centre of the storm.

"Crazy fucker, let's roll!" and the Land Rover sped off towards South Town 2.

Author's Note:

Couldn't help myself really. The thought of Brain being behind N.E.S.T.S. was just too funny not to write about.


	4. Chapter 4: It’s fun being off duty!

Chapter 4: It's fun being off duty!

King's bar was not as popular after the incident with the talking mice. People heard rumors that there was a shooting at the bar, and was afraid to go back. Only the regulars frequented the La Illusion on a regular basis. But as time passed, people began to go back once more. The bar counter was repaired at great costs, and Li was now in hospital.

It was a late summer's evening, and the La Illusion was bustling with people. King was talking to Ryo, Vash was behind the bar serving drinks, May Lee was running up and down the place taking orders. Jean was used as a stand-in waiter until King found someone else. At the bar sat Ralf and Clark, semi formally dressed. Clark wore his usual shades, but didn't wear his cap or military uniform. Instead he wore a cool blue button shirt, Diesel jeans and Doc Martins. Ralf wore a pirate skull banana, a sleeveless "Help me look strong" shirt, leather pants and big boots. At the far end of the bar sat a giant of a man. He stood well over seven feet tall, and his heavily muscled body could be seen beneath his blue military uniform. He was bald headed, except for a golden tuft of hair that sprouted from his forehead. He had piercing blue eyes, a blond walrus moustache and pink diamonds were radiating around his face. In his usual booth sat The Guy, playing a game of chess with General Heidern. Leona was sitting with The Guy and her father, also semi formally dressed. She was reading "Cheesypoofs of Death!".

"Interesting move General, most interesting" The Guy said.

"The weakened pawn structure on your queenside will be your downfall" Heidern smilingly said.

"Or it will be your downfall General. You focused too much of your pieces on my queenside, leaving you king wide open. Check" The Guy said as he sacrificed a bishop.

Heidern looked at the position with great interest before coming to a conclusion, "Leaving the queenside exposed on purpose to draw my attention away from the rest of your forces, well done. I resign" Heidern said, toppling over his king.

"Thank you for the game General. It has been an honor to face an opponent of your caliber. Are the Ikari Warriors off duty for once?" The Guy asked.

"Yes, we are off duty for the rest of the week. Ralf, Clark and Leona just returned from a mission, so I decided to give them some time to rest and socialize" Heidern said.

"I see. What are you planning on doing with your free time Leona?" The Guy asked.

Leona looked up from her book, looked hatefully at her father, and then returned to reading, "I wanted to go to Slasher 6"

"Disobey my orders Leona, and you will face my wrath" Heidern growled.

"Sir" Leona growled back.

The Guy looked to where Clark and Ralf were sitting, "Looks like some girls have taken an interest in Clark and Ralf"

"Yes. I have noticed" Heidern said disapprovingly. "Why don't young girls ever take an interest in me?"

"Oh please, an old fart like you?" Leona replied smoothly

Clark was silently sitting at the bar, sipping a beer and taking in the atmosphere. A cute girl had shyly sat down next to him. She was drinking a Roman Candle, but stared more at Clark than at anything else. Clark looked her up and down, noting her small frame and perky breasts, and then gave her a nod before returning to sipping his beer and looking at the other patrons. The nod was enough to slam the girl's breath away.

Ralf was hammered. In front of him stood ten empty draught glasses. Around him sat a group of girls who were hanging on the every word that he said.

"Zhat is when I knew, zhat I muost shave the world! Sho, I grabbed Zero by his penish, and ripped it right off!" Ralf said, sloshing beer over the girls as he motioned with his arms. "Sho, as to proofe zhat the Ikari Warriorzas ish the shrongest, I ate sthe penish!" Ralf exclaimed. The girls ran for the ladies room as they heard this.

"Stop telling people that you saved the world when you are drunk Ralf. You did not save the world" Clark said.

"I'm not dsrunk! I'm shust a bit more loosh mouthed, thass all" Ralf replied.

"You are as drunk as a skunk and you know it!" Clark exclaimed.

Ralf looked at Clark defiantly, and then hit himself in the face, "UGH! Ow! Shit!". He looked almost sober after that, "You're right. I had a beer too many and got carried away, I'm sorry. Hey there cutie! Come and sit on Ralf's lap!" Ralf said as he grabbed Jean.

"Aaah! What the hell!" a surprised Jean shouted.

"Oooh! Such soft hair, and what a tight ass! I'm gonna take you home tonight" Ralf said mischievously.

Clark knew that Ralf had six beers too many, "Ralf, that's not a girl. That is King's little brother"

Ralf looked drunkenly confused at Clark, "She's not a girl?"

Clark shook his head, "No Ralf, now let Jean go. We don't want a repetition of what happened in China"

A disappointed Ralf let go off Jean, "Nobody loves me. Bar dude! Gimme somethin that will kick me like a horse"

"Sheesh! Sorry pal, I eat pussy" Jean said, and ambled off.

Vash immediately issued orders to May Lee, "May, go down to the cellar, open the storage unit that is sealed in the cryogenic freezer. The security code is "Skull Fucker". Bring me one of the vials that are stored there. Remember to wear your protection suit"

"I need no suit to protect me! Who has ever heard of a super hero with a safety suit?" May asked.

"No one has heard of a crispy fried super hero either. Trust me and wear the suit" Vash said.

"Oh alright. I better get paid "extra" for this, Vashie-poo" May said seductively, then went down to the cellar.

The smile on Vash's face stretched from ear to ear. He drooled.

The shy girl had moved her chair next to Clark's, so that she touched him when she sat down. Clark looked at this, gave her a big smile and turned to Vash, "Vash. Oi! Vash! Focus! Get me another beer, and something a bit stronger for the lady"

"I wonder what Whip will say when she finds out that you're cheating on her" Leona said, standing just behind Clark.

Clark froze up. Every muscle tensed, sweat formed on his forehead, "L- Leona. I wasn't cheating! I was just buying this young lady a drink, nothing serious..." the look Leona said it all, "Okay, what do you want"

Leona handed Clarks a small booklet, "Here is a list of my demands, if they are not met, I will report you to Whip"

Clark quickly scanned over them, "Guns... Ammo... Books... Threesome with Clark and Ralf... Access to Slasher 6... Wait, threesome with Clark and Ralf!?" Clark almost shouted it.

"Sssh! If my father finds out, we'll never ever have off duty again!"

"If I find what out?" Heidern asked, the sound of a rattlesnake's tail filling the air.

"Um... Um... Find out that Clark has been cheating on Whip with this floosey!" Leona replied without thinking.

"Hey! I'm not a floosey!" the girl said

Heidern fixed his good eye on Clark, and then turned back to Leona, "I see, but you are hiding something from me, Leona. And I will find out what it is. Bar keep, Weiss beer please". Heidern paid for the beer, and went to play another game of chess.

Leona let out a sigh of relief and composed herself, "Those demands must be executed to the letter Clark, or else"

Clark relaxed a little, "That was close. Don't worry, you're demands will be met. Now let me enjoy my evening", he turned back to the girl. He fixed his shades alignment, ran a hand through his shortly cropped blond hair, and turned on his patented Clark Steel Charm, "Hi, my name is Clark. Nice dress, wanna fuck?"

"Heehee! My name is Keisha. Yeah, sure! My place is just around a corner" and they both left.

Leona took Clark's place at the bar next to Ralf, "Ralf, why do you always get yourself drunk?"

Ralf got a far away look in his eyes, "Because it helps me to forget. Forget those nights in Paraguay, forget the horrors that happened day after day. The blood, the screams, the fire..." at this point Ralf was breathing heavily, his eyes deranged, "...children, women, all were slaughtered. Leona, I killed them all. So many died by my hands. SO MANY! Sob!" Ralf burst into tears.

"It's okay Ralf, it's okay" Leona comforted him, looking around to make sure that he disturbed no one.

May Lee returned from the cellar. She was dressed in an armored suit, clasping the vial in a pneumatic clamp. The vial bubbled and smoked violently, "Vash! A little help here!"

Vash took the out a stone glass and put it down on the table. He took the clamp from May Lee and started pouring the contents of the vial into the glass, "Thank you May. Stand back please, this is a delicate process". After he had poured the vial's contents into the glass, he stirred it with a lead spoon. The spoon melted. "Here you go champ, drink and forget about all your worries"

Ralf took the glass and swallowed everything in one big gulp, "Ugh! Strong stuff. Wow, it kicks like a horse!". A completely smashed and depressed Ralf suddenly sat bolt upright and was as sober as daylight. "I feel great! Man! I feel like the king of the world!". He got off his chair and walked to the center of the bar area. "Uuueeah! I feel super!" he said as he ripped his shirt off. All the ladies' attention in the bar was suddenly directed to Ralf's muscular upper body. He started flexing, and went into a carefully planned routine. "No one is as beautiful as I am! My body is carved from stone! Each muscle sculpted to perfection!"

"I beg to differ!" the giant of a man rumbled from the far end of the bar, his voice like the rumble of a far off thunderstorm. He stood up and removed his coat and shirt, revealing only muscle. He stood next to Ralf, flexing his huge breast muscles. Ralf was completely dwarfed by the man.

"I, Major Alex Louis Armstrong, have the most perfectly toned body this world has ever seen! I will now flex my muscles, using a family technique that was handed down to me by my father!" he said, and went on to flex his awesome muscles.

"Bastard! No one out flexes Ralf Jones!" Ralf exclaimed, and flexed even harder.

The women loved this. They cheered on both men exuberantly. The men also looked on with awe. Suddenly both men stopped and turned to face one another. Slowly they extended their open palms, and shook hands. The patrons cheered!

"Three, two, one. Timber" Vash said, and watched as Ralf toppled over backwards.

Major Armstrong picked Ralf up onto his shoulder. He carried him over to an open booth and laid him down. "You have been a worthy opponent Ralf Jones, I will always remember your name". The good Major paid for his drinks and left.

May suddenly stood next to Vash and whispered into his ear, "I am really tired from getting that vial for you. I need to be, recharged"

Vash turned to King as May dragged him off, "Ma'am, I need to go get a bottle of orange schnapps from the storeroom. I will be a couple of minutes"

King was too engrossed talking to Ryo to notice anything fishy, "Okay Vash, get one from the middle shelf. Now Ryo, when were you planning to come over to my place for a, delicacy tasting?"

The shy Ryo blushed and looked quickly away from King's lovesick eyes, "Um, you see, um, my dad, um, you know, um... Um, tonight?"

King smiled broadly.

The door opened and Terry walked in. His right eye was swollen shut and his hair looked greasy, "A beer, King"

King snapped out of her dream world and saw Terry, "Oh! Hi Terry, here you go. You look terrible! What happened?"

Terry downed half of the beer. Ryo stared at him for some time. Terry gave him the "What the fuck you looking at, punk!" look. Ryo developed a great interest in the bar counter.

Jean ran up to King, "King! Put the news on quickly! It's about Mary!"

King got the remote, and upon pushing a button, the seventy-inch flat screen dropped from the ceiling. Everybody in the bar turned to look at the monitor. There was a news report on TV about Mary Ryan. She was hospitalized with a broken jaw, broken nose, damaged throat pipe and several broken ribs. The next report was about Guile. He was also hospitalized, but with far more serious wounds than Mary. He had two broken arms, a left leg that was broken in five places, eight broken ribs, a punctured right lung, a burst kidney and severe intestine damage. According to doctors it was a miracle that he was still alive. Witnesses are too scared to talk, for they fear that they might end up having the same fate as Guile and Mary.

Ryo, etched slowly away from Terry, "See you later King, I'm just gonna go and... um... freshen up" and then he ran for the door.

"Terrance, what have you done?" Heidern asked. Rattle Rattle.

Terry downed the rest of his beer, "Nothing much"

"We have two officers in hospital with multiple serious wounds. I need an explanation" Heidern said.

"I didn't do anything to them. I have witnesses that can prove that I didn't do anything" Terry replied.

"That would be the case Terrance. Tread softly if you do not wish any trouble from the military. Good evening all" Heidern said. He got his coat, left instructions with Leona to get Ralf back to the base and then left.

Terry also paid for the drink and left. Not long after they left, the door swung open and two people entered.

"Are you sure we did the right thing Marco? The data showed that we had an eighty-eight percent chance of succeeding our mission" Fio said.

"I don't trust numbers and you know that Fio. The only two things that I trust are my guts and my pistol" Marco said.

Leona looked at the two of them as they entered the bar, "Marco? Fio? Is that really you?"

"Leona? Hey! What are you doing here?" Marco asked.

"Leona! How are you? Have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" Fio asked.

"I'm off duty with Ralf and Clark" Leona poked Ralf in the ribs. He gave a snort and continued sleeping. "I don't have a boyfriend as such Fio. What about you guys? I heard you were up north somewhere on a mission"

Marco ordered a beer at the bar, "Two beers please. We were up north until three days ago. We were inspecting rumors about a humanoid typhoon"

"Guy with a red coat, tall blond hair and carries a huge gun. Destruction follows suit. We traveled most of the desert searching for this fellow, but could find him nowhere" Fio said.

"Yeah, until five days ago. I've seen some pretty weird shit in the service, but this guy takes the bakery. Thunder, lightning, storm winds. Who has heard of those things in the middle of that wasteland?" Marco asked.

Leona looked curios for a second, "The power of the storm? Sounds like Benimaru if you ask me, but what is he doing out there?"

"Benimaru? You mean one of the King of Fighters contenders? If it was him, then he was somehow framed as this Vash. But what is he doing out there?" Fio asked.

"Hell knows, but to go back there would be suicide" Marco said. He looked thoughtful for a second, "Hey Fio, didn't we cross some crazy fucker in the desert?"

"You mean the one with the really crappy fake French accent and the totally gay safari outfit?" Fio replied.

"Yeah! That guy. Wonder what his case was. Well, he is a dead man no matter which way you look at it" Marco said.

King who was cleaning the bar overheard the conversation, "Gay safari outfit and crappy French accent? That would be Ash. Gay as six dollar note that guy is"

"You know him?" Fio asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He was I here about a week and a half ago looking for Benimaru. Then left on a "quest to save him", or something like that" King said.

"Good Lord. What is this world coming to? Give me another beer please" Marco said.

"With pleasure" King said, handing him a beer.

May emerged from the storeroom, looking much more hyper than before. She struck her super hero pose when King looked at her, "Pumped up and good to go!"

Vash on the other hand crawled out of the storeroom, totally drained of all energy and life essence. He had a crazy look to his eyes, "No... more... juice... left. She... is... inhuman!" and he passed out.

_Author's Note: _

_I borrowed Major Armstrong from Full Metal Alchemist. Marco and Fio are from the Metal Slug series. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you want to contribute any ideas, mail me or post a review all help will be greatly accepted. Thx all and hopefully Chapter 5 will be up in two days._

_Take Care_

_Larsonek_


	5. Chapter 5: An overflow of justice

Chapter 5: An overflow of justice

It was mid afternoon in South Town 2. Businessmen and hard workingwomen were all returning home from work. Children were playing in the parks, and the elderly people were walking around town talking about the old days.

The La Illusion had just opened. King was reviewing her wine collection, May Lee was taking stock and Vash was setting up the tables. On a weeks day the bar was relatively still, especially after just opening. The door opened and a man wearing a griffon's mask and a business suit entered.

"So this is the place?" he asked.

Vash looked at the man quizzically, "Can, we help you?"

"Ah! Yes! Bring the drink that is fit for a champion!" the man said with a Mexican accent.

Vash just kept looking at the guy with a question mark on his face, "Um, I don't want to be rude, but Halloween is on Saturday, I think"

The man took great offence at this statement, "Foolish young man! Do you not recognize the very embodiment of justice! I am Tizok! Greatest of all wrestlers and defender of the weak!" he shouted, striking a mighty pose.

Vash put the chairs down he was carrying and went over to the bar. He looked down the trap door that led to the cellar and shouted, "King! There is some chicken guy here that wants something to drink that is fit for a champion!"

King came up to see what the commotion was, "What now?" she asked. Vash showed her to where Tizok stood.

"Oh shit" was all she said when she saw him.

"Ah! King! It is wonderful to see you again! Give Tizok a hug" Tizok said as he walked over with his arms extended.

King tried to shy away from the huge man, but could not escape. He hugged her so tight that you could hear bones crack, "Tizok! You are hugging too tight! Tizok! Help!"

Tizok finally let go of her, "It is good to see you King. I heard of this marvelous establishment from the hotel I am staying at. They say you serve best drinks in all of town. Now, give me drink that is fit for a champion!"

"Nice to see you too Tizok, what brings you here" King asked, brushing off her shirt and undercoat. She leaned over to Vash and whispered, "I kept some laboratory alcohol in the cryogenic freezer for just this occasion, bring it here and mix it with some tequila"

Vash did not fully understand, but knew better than to argue with King. He silently left them.

Tizok looked appreciatively around the room, "I come to South Town 2 to have title pro-wrestle match against Zangief. In four days time I will own three belts!"

King put on a fake smile, "Err, that is great news Tizok. We will be sure to watch and cheer for you, _where the hell is Vash?_"

"Thank you King! Eh? Did say something?" Tizok asked.

"No no! Just wondering where Vash went. Hahaha" King laughed nervously.

May returned from the storeroom, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tizok. She dropped the clipboard and pen she was holding to the floor. She pointed and started to stutter, "Ti- Ti- Ti- Ti- Tizok!"

King saw the look on May Lee's face and knew that May Lee was going to be putty for the rest of the evening, "_Hurry Vash! Before it is too late!_"

In May's eyes, Tizok was a living super hero. He is a defender of the weak and an all round do-gooder. "Ti- Ti- Ti- Tizok! It is really you! It really is you!" she shouted giddily, her eyes two pools of admiration.

Tizok looked at her for a while, and then realized who she was, "May Lee! My number one fan! Come give Tizok a hug!"

May started hyperventilating when she heard this "H- H- H- Hug Ti– Ti– Ti- Tizok! Yay!" and she rushed forward into his open arms. Without knowing it, she turned on her super hero mode.

They embraced each other warm-heartedly. Tizok noticed that she was hugging him a tad bit harder than the normal fan would, and bulked his muscles.

May Lee was in a world of ecstasy, "I'm hugging Tizok! This is the happiest day of my life! I! I! I! I! AAAAAH!" she screamed.

King thought that May was having an orgasm, but then heard the sound of crushing bones. This is what happens when you power hugged a pro wrestler who stood 215 cm tall, weighed 118 Kg and who had only 4 body fat in his entire body.

Tizok let go of May, and stood back laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! I will do anything to make a dedicated fan happy. No! To make a new friend!"

May looked at him, then crumbled to the floor, a sack of bones.

"_Shit, too late!" _King thought.

Vash reappeared with the alcohol and tequila mixture, "Right! A drink fit for a champ! Drink up pal!" and he gave the drink to Tizok.

Tizok took the drink, opened his beak and threw in the drink, "Aaah! A drink fit for a champion as you say! Now I can take on the world single handedly! Gaaah!" Tizok shouted, and struck his win pose. After doing that, he didn't move. He was frozen in that position, arms flung into the air with his beak half way open.

"Vash, we have to do something about May, is there anymore of that mixture left?" King asked.

Vash looked at Tizok, "Yeah, but wouldn't that make her situation even worse?"

"A mixture of tequila and laboratory alcohol also has amazing bone structure regeneration properties, so we must give it to her immediately!" King exclaimed.

AN: I just couldn't let her die! And no! Tequila and laboratory alcohol will not regenerate your broken bones. It will either give you the worst headache you that you have ever had in your entire life, or if your lucky, kill you.

Vash slowly poured the mixture down May's throat, "Now what?" he asked.

"Pick her up and put her in your room, then come help me move Tizoc" King ordered.

Vash picked up May and moved her to his room, when he returned, King had taken off her undercoat and had rolled up her sleeves. Together they moved Tizoc behind to the entrance door.

"With any luck, people will mistake him for a coat hanger" Vash said.

"Fat chance, but let's get this place cleaned up before more customers come in" King replied.

They continued cleaning up the place as best they could. The door once more swung open.

"That was a long ride. I need something to quench my first" Kim Kap Hwan said. He was followed in by the much smaller figure of Choi. The doorway darkened momentarily as Chang stepped in, carrying his huge iron ball as usual.

"Master Kim, can we order something as well? We have been training extra hard lately, and would like to celebrate our new found love for justice!" Choi said, striking an impressive pose like only a fifty-year old mini Freddy Kruger could.

"Yes Master! Chang want something to drink as well. Chang really thirsty after hard training" Chang said in his usual "I'm as dumb as dirt" voice, and then he gave Kim the puppy eyes look. Now he looked like a panda with severe constipation.

Kim closed his eyes, crossed his arms and rested his chin in one hand, "Hmm. You both are correct. I have witnessed how much extra you have trained these past few weeks, therefore I will allow you both a drink that is not water"

"Thank you Master!" both Chang and Choi exclaimed.

Choi leaned in closer to Chang and whispered, "Yes! We did it, buddy boy! Our one chance to drink ourselves into a coma! We must not let it pass us!"

Chang's whole facial expression changed in an instant from really stupid to someone who had an IQ of 180, "I know Choi, we must not bungle up this opportunity. This might be our one and only chance to taste alcohol ever again!" and his face returned to normal.

King smiled as she saw the Korean Team enter, "Kim! Chang! Choi! Welcome, what are you guys doing in America?"

Kim gave King a sparkling smile, "Greetings King! It is good to see you again. We are here on the request of the local police force, and I want to check up on how Dong Hwan is doing with our newly opened dojo"

"Hey King!" Choi said, tipping his hat.

"Hello King" Chang said.

"Dong Hwan is in charge of a dojo? You mean one of your rehabilitation centers?" King asked.

"Yes, that is correct. In any case, these two have trained extra hard these past few weeks, and have found a love for justice. In doing so they have discarded their evil ways. I will buy them a drink that is befitting of such a great accomplishment. A drink that cleanses the soul, a drink that is the embodiment of justice..." Kim said.

Chang and Choi both grabbed the opportunity and started ordering what they wanted simultaneously, "Barrel of beer... six shots of straw rum... Make that a tanker of beer... five polish bobcats... then I want four gallons of ale... one screwdriver..."

Kim went on without even listening to the two of them, '... King! Bring them both a glass of milk!" Kim ordered.

Chang and Choi were frozen stiff when they heard this. You could see that their hopes and dreams were dashed by those eight words.

"Vash, two glasses of milk" King ordered.

"Ma'am"

Kim placed his hands on his hips and laughed, "Hahahahaha! Look at them! They are speechless with happiness!"

King gave Chang and Choi a glance, "I wouldn't say that. You said something about a request by our local police?"

Kim got a serious look about him as he clenched his fist, "There is a scoundrel running around town who is claiming that he is the avatar of justice. He "arrests" people for minor discrepancies. After that he beats them up, ties them to something and then leaves a message behind saying something like "Strike Man has saved the day once again" "

King gave the stunned Chang and Choi their milk, "Strike Man? I have never heard of him, maybe May Lee knows more"

"May Lee is here? Wonderful! I haven't seen her in ages!" Kim exclaimed.

King looked about nervously, "Actually she works here, but she is resting at the moment. She was not feeling well this morning" King turned to Vash, "Get some smelling salts, these two aren't going anywhere soon" she said motioning to Chang and Choi.

"Will do", and Vash went off to the kitchen.

A horrendous shrieking filled the air. It sounded like something had escaped from the demon realm.

Kim quickly backed away, looking around him to see if they were being attacked, "What was that unearthly sound? Only something of the most vilest nature could conjure such a scream!"

King looked as if she was expecting the scream, "That was only May, she is recovering from her condition"

"No! That could not be May! May was a sweet, pure hearted girl with the voice of a nightingale! What has befallen her King? Tell me or I shall be forced to strip this bar from top to bottom to find out!" Kim shouted, holy retribution burning in his eyes.

King looked for a way to escape, then found it, "It's "that time of the month" "

The fire in Kim's eyes died almost immediately, and he backed away, "Oh, I am so sorry for prying into her condition. I had no idea"

Vash returned with the smelling salts. He waved the bottle under Chang and Choi's noses for half a minute. They finally snapped out of their shock. They looked at the glass of milk standing in front of them, gave a deep sigh and downed it all at once.

"Buddy boy, this did not go according to plan" a down Choi said.

"No Choi, this did not go as planned, but is good to drink something other than water for once" Chang replied.

Vash saw the look on their faces, and motioned them over to the far end of the bar, "Pssst! Over here!"

They both saw him and went over to where he was. They engaged in a whispered conversation that neither King nor Kim could hear. Chang and Choi only nodded from time to time. They eventually gave Vash a big smile and shook his hand.

The door swung open and Kevin Ryan walked in, "Hey all. How's it going?"

"Hey Kev. Beer for you?" King asked.

"Kevin my friend! Glad to see you again! In what way can we assist you in capturing this rascal?" Kim asked.

"No beer today King. I'm still on duty. Hey Kim, we got a situation. Is it your mini van parked outside?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, why?" Kim asked

"Come take a look" Kevin said, and walked outside.

"Chang! Choi! Something happened, come outside" Kim ordered.

"Coming Master!" Choi said, "This is your chance Vash, and do it quickly before we come back" Choi whispered to Vash.

"Don't worry, I'm an honest man"

Chang and Choi followed Kim outside, and Vash went to the storeroom.

Parked outside in the street was Kim's mini van. All four tires were punctured. On the hood was a message reading: "Justice will always triumph! Have a nice day. Strike Man"

"AAAAAH! The mini van! It's a rental! Now what are we going to do? That dastardly fiend! I will not let him get away!" Kim shouted

Chang and Choi sniggered uncontrollably.

"You see what we have to deal with every day. This man goes around doing things like this and making the police's job a nightmare. We must stop him at all costs"

A full-belied laugh filled the air "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot stop justice! For the only thing that stands between evil and the world is justice! And I am justice! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Master! Up there!" Choi cried, pointing to the roof of the opposite building. There stood Strike Man in all his glory, dressed in his baseball outfit with mask and cape.

"Perpetrators of the law shall be punished by my righteous hand! No one is above the law! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the hell did we do wrong!" Kim cried at him

"You parked in front of a fire hydrant" Strike Man replied.

Chang looked at where the mini van was parked, "He is right Master, we did park in front of a fire hydrant"

"You blew all of my tires just for that!" Kim screamed, and then he composed himself. He clenched his fist tightly and pointed one finger at Strike Man his eyes sparkling with holy fire, "Your twisted sense of justice has led you onto the path of evil! Evil cannot be forgiven!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Words will never harm the defender of justice! I shall teach you all a dear lesson!" Strike Man cried back, and took out a baseball from his pocket.

"This is the ball that embodies the justice of my being" He lifted one leg high into the air and pulled his arm back, "My deadly Strike Big Bang Galaxy Meteor Crash Ball of Justice!" and he threw the ball. The ball was thrown with such force that it started glowing like a magnesium ball on fire. It spun this way and that way, and finally hit Chang in the stomach, where it was consumed by his great girth.

Strike Man stood dumbstruck after seeing this, "H- H- How!"

Chang chuckled, "Huhuhuhuh. That tickled"

"Come on buddy boy! Show him the righteous power of Tae Kwon Do!" Choi exclaimed excitedly.

Chang picked up his giant ball and chain and started swinging it above his head.

Strike Man saw this and knew what was coming, "Oh! So a ruffian like you dare throw a ball back at Strike Man! Well! Throw it with all your might, because it will not harm me! Justice is on my side!"

Chang gave a very evil smile, "You asked for it" and he started maneuvering the ball so that it picked up momentum. Later the ball was just a whirling blur. "Stand still!" Chang shouted as he threw the ball at Strike man. The ball got nice white glow when it broke the sound barrier.

"I shall not move! My belief in justice shall not falter, because I am... Uaaargh!"

A gentle red rain fell down on the surrounding area.

"AAAH! My ball!" Chang cried.

"You... You just killed him! Chang you just killed him!" Kim shouted.

"Buddy boy, you made a mistake" Choi said.

"Master! Chang is sorry! Chang did not mean too! Chang could not forgive such a man, and the power of justice took over Chang's soul. Chang showed him the power of Tae Kwon do. Chang is sorry Master!" Chang cried, clinging on to Kim.

Kim was obviously moved by Chang's words, "Alright Chang. Don't worry, you defeated evil and showed the world that Tae Kwon Do is the strongest. Let's go inside and all have another glass of milk"

Chang and Choi exclaimed together, "Thank you Master!" and then followed him inside.

Kevin ordered his beer and then turned to Kim, "Thank you for your help Kim, once again South Town 2 is relatively safe. I will see that the police fix your mini van"

"Thank Chang for that Kevin. Now, drink with us and let's celebrate!" Kim said.

Vash walked over to Chang, "I saw what happened. You will obviously need a new ball and chain. Coincidently I have one lying in the storeroom taking up lots of space. I would be honored if you took it"

Chang looked mightily surprised, "Why thank you, Chang is forever in your debt"

"Nothing to worry about! Ha Ha Ha!" Vash laughed. Chang went to the store room and fetched the ball and chain.

King grabbed Vash by the ear and asked him, "What was that all about?"

"Well, they couldn't get any alcoholic beverages, so I ordered this handy dandy giant ball and chain beer keg off Ebay and filled it up with beer for them. They were willing to pay anything for it. A–ny-thing!"

King relaxed after hearing this, "Oh, then that's good". She turned to the Korean Team and Kevin, "Drinks on me this round"

And so they went on drinking until Kim passed out. He has low milk tolerance levels.

AN: I'm gonna puke if I have to write one more sentence with the word "Justice" in it. Strike Man came out of You're Under Arrest. I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned anything about Benimaru in this chapter or the previous, but I'm going to do something about it next chapter. Maybe dedicate the whole chapter to what happened him. I'm writing exams soon, so the next chapter might not be posted in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6: All work and no play makes Do...

Chapter 6: All work and no play makes Dong Hwan a dull boy

Tizoc eventually recovered from his tequila and alcohol mixture, and went on to crush Zangiev in his title match. It took May Lee a while longer to recover, but recover she did.

It was a rather slow day at the La Illusion. A couple of regulars were sitting around quietly, keeping to themselves. May Lee was cleaning the bar counter, while Vash made small talk with the patrons around the bar.

King was standing at a glass case, holding an oddly shaped glass. She had just received her shipment of hand-blown Venetian wine glasses. She just stood there staring, her eyes completely unfocused. From time to time she would caress the wine glass, clean it, and giggle. Vash just knew that she would be a bother to the customers in her current state.

"Sheesh, what is she thinking? We can't have the owner of the bar standing in a corner drooling and giggling like a baby", Vash said to May Lee.

May Lee nodded her head in agreement, "You're right Vashie-pooh, but what can we do?"

He held his chin in his left hand, putting on a thinking face, "Hmm, well, all we can do is man the fort until she gets her marbles back in her bag", he suddenly got a faraway look in his eyes, "I really need the money you know. If I work for three more days without bungling up, I'll be free! I can go wherever I like again"

She stopped cleaning the bar, and looked at him with big eyes, "Wha? You mean you're going to leave? Why? Who will take your place?"

"Can't stay here all my life now can I? I have to head back north. My destiny awaits me there. I can feel it", he said

She looked away, visibly hurt, "Oh. I thought that you were going to keep on working here with us and come cheer for me at the next King of Fighters tournament"

"I'm not going to die you know. Now show me your pretty smile and go and go help the customers", he said

She blinked away her tears and gave him a big smile, "Right!"

The door swung open, and Dong Hwan entered. He was impeccably dressed in a designer, casual, prune colored suit, with a red oxford shirt hanging loose beneath. On his head were very expensive Oakley shades.

"Tch! Why must my dad be such an ass?" he asked himself as he took a seat at the bar.

May Lee walked over to Dong Hwan and gave him a big smile, "Hey Dong! Long time no see. What can I get you?"

Dong Hwan looked her once over, noting the tight fitting waitress outfit. He took off his Oakleys and ran his fingers through his short-cropped hair. "May, that dress looks stunning on you! Why don't you come over here and… Ah forget it", he said with a sulky face.

She gave Dong Hwan a look of great concern, "Dong, is something wrong? That was a pathetic attempt to pick me up. Usually you have a lot more spunk"

He was really out of it, "It's my dad. He, that dumb ox and mini Freddy gave my beautiful dojo a surprise inspection last week, and not everything was to his taste"

"You're dojo?" she asked, looking quite confused, "You had a dojo? I thought you ran that all day, all night party place?"

"A drop of sake, please May. That "party place" is my dojo May! You see, a genius of my caliber doesn't need any training, and I don't quite agree with my dad's idea of "rehabilitating criminals by teaching them the wonders of Tae Kwon Do". I mean, think about it, the only thing I was doing was training street thugs to kick serious ass when they rob old ladies" he said, his body language clearly challenging May to contradict him.

She passed over a small bottle filled with sake and cup to him, "I see what you say, but your dad is doing really well with his dojo in Korea. Just look at Chang, Choi and all the other criminals he trained in the arts of Tae Kwon Do. They all had a change of heart"

He took a sip of sake and looked around the bar before returning to May, "Overall I don't like ordering people around. It's just not my style. It's much better to just lie back and watch the world go by. Then it hit me! Why don't I make money by lying on my back all day long and partying all night?" he said with great pride, but then his shoulders drooped and he got sulky again, "But my fun is gone now. All that remains is a very clean, very white dojo and a party animal that has had his knees broken", he drained the rest of his sake and gave a light cough as the alcohol coursed through his lungs, "Second please May"

She refilled his bottle, "That is sad to hear Dong. I went there from time to time and every time it was a blast!"

King gave a high-pitched giggle, polished the wine glass she was holding, opened the glass case and placed the wine glass with great care with the rest of her mammoth collection of odd and rare wine glasses.

Dong Hwan looked at where King was standing, "Hey King!" he shouted, but she gave no response. He looked at May, a smirk crossing his face, "Poor Ryo, to think that he likes her is really funny"

"And why is that Dong?" May asked.

He took a big swig of his sake, "Well, the only thing that will ever satisfy King's lust for love is not a man in bed, but some strangely shaped wine glass"

May laughed at this. King obviously didn't hear this.

Jean walked from out of the storeroom with a checklist in his one hand and a pen in his other. As he walked over to King, he talked, "King, we're low on pinotage and chardonnay, but on everything else we're fully stocked. See, look here, I marked it off" and he held the checklist up to King. He saw King's face and facial expression. He waved the board in front of her eyes, and snapped his fingers by her ear. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at his sister sternly, "King! Pay attention when I'm talking to you! This is important information that you must know! OH! I hate it when she becomes like this! Vash! Give this to King when she wakes up and make sure she reads it" Jean said, and placed the clipboard behind the counter.

Vash nodded at Jean, "Sure thing Jean, but what are you going to do now? We could really use the extra hand"

"All right, I'll help. But then you must help me with my homework later" Jean said.

"Sure thing, Jean" Vash replied.

"Homework is for those people that want to spend their life in a stuffy little cubicle, kid. Look at me! I've done the bare minimum with training Tae Kwon Do, and my little brother still can't defeat me after training for more than ten years" Dong Hwan said mockingly, "I think that if he pulled that salad fork out of his ass and drank a cup of sake or two, he will see that life is not all about "training body and soul""

Jean smiled at Dong Hwan, "You're so talented" and then went to change.

Dong gave Vash a friendly nod and turned to May, "Who's the broom-head?"

"Oh, that's Vash. He's a really sweet guy that started working here because of a mix up between him and Benimaru. King keeps him on because he attracts the ladies, but I'm the only Lady for him, right Vash?" she said as she hugged Vash's arm.

Vash gave her a warm smile, but there was sadness in his eyes.

King picked up another wine glass, looked at it intensely, gave it a good wipe and then sighed deeply.

"It's true what they say, wine makes you do the strangest things", Dong said.

Vash unhinged himself from May, "I've seen that on more than one occasion myself"

Dong Whan laughed when he heard this, "No, no Broomie! I'm talking out of personal experience!" and he downed the last of his sake.

Vash looked offended, "Broomie? Are you referring to my beautiful blond hair?"

Dong Hwan laughed his ass off. As his laughing subsided, the faint sound of creaking leather filled the bar area. It slowly came closer. King's incessant giggling came to an abrupt halt. Her breathing became fast and short, sweat forming on her forehead. Vash and May stood staring at the figure approaching the bar. Dong Hwan saw their faces, and turned around to see at whom they were staring. He saw where the sound came from. He saw large, black boots. Boots of superior craftsmanship made from the purest and finest leather. They were the most perfectly made shoes Dong Hwan had ever seen. Light and dust never seemed to settle on the boots, always deflecting or gliding off. The boots were polished to such an extent that Dong Hwan could see the reflection of his eyes. It made his Gucci leather casuals look like something he picked out of a dustbin, after they had been burnt. His eyes moved up to the Prussian blue pants, then to the leather belt with a silver belt buckle, then up to the Prussian blue waistcoat. It was a man as far as shape goes. He wore a white, silk, button shirt with a midnight blue tie beneath the waistcoat. Draped across his broad shoulders was a huge, black coat, hanging to the floor. He had black, leather gloves on. In one hand he held a golden pocket watch, and with the other he removed his Prussian blue, bowler hat. Dong Hwan could see that not even gold could buy such quality tailoring.

"Good evening people. Wonderful evening, isn't it?" The Guy asked as he sat down.

King spun around to Vash and May and ordered, "Vash! Pour the good gentleman a Churchill, use the one-hundred-year-old whiskey we keep for those "special occasions". May! Make the gentleman as comfortable as humanly possible!"

"But King, his just The Guy that comes here for…" Vash started to say, but was abruptly interrupted by King.

King pulled Vash close to her face and hissed to him, "Don't argue with me! He has just returned from a job, and he is very tired, and he is overflowing with money!"

Vash couldn't quite grasp the situation, "A job? But he always just sits there and drinks his drink, and from time to time he meets with some people…"

King blazed at Vash, "Vash! Churchill! Now!" then switched on her bootlicking mode, "My dear good sir! So wonderful to see you! Anything my dear May here can do to make you comfortable? How was your journey? Meet any interesting people?"

Vash walked off quickly to get the order.

The Guy put his hat on the table, pocketed his watch and turned to May, "May, be a dear and take my coat please. Thank you. I went to a very interesting place this time, King. A library of sorts you could say. Met quite a character there. We chatted about this and that, but the librarian did not take kindly to us talking in his library, and I was forced to leave. I might go back there one day. A lot of really fascinating books are kept there that I want to read. Ah! May, could you give me a neck massage? It is terribly stiff after my tiring journey"

May obeyed every word The Guy said to the letter.

"Barmy, whish I could get such attention when I walk into a room" Dong Hwan said sulkily, "Of course, I used to, but now that is gone"

King has completely forgotten about her wine glasses, "Don't trouble the good man Dong, he is tired"

Vash returned with the Churchill and placed it delicately in front of The Guy

The Guy took a sip and then smiled at King, "Aah! A fine vintage this is". He slapped one arm across the back of Dong Hwan, "Don't worry King, old Dong here is the proprietor of "Big Dong's Center for Rest and Relaxation" which I frequently visit!"

"Was the proprietor, my dad tore the whole place to pieces and returned it to the boring dojo it once was" Dong Hwan said.

"Dong, you could never really see past your own arrogance and laziness, could you?" The Guy asked. "What have you done with all of the profit?"

Dong Hwan looked puzzled for a moment, "I. Hmm. Well. I put most of it in a bank" then it him between the eyes. "You mean that I could reopen my place, and have the dojo? That way, I'm happy and my dad is happy!" he said with great glee.

The guy swiveled the whiskey around the glass, before taking a sip, "There you go! Was that so difficult?" The Guy's eyes closed and he gave a broad smile "Oh! Right there May! Right there! Don't move an inch!"

"Dude! Thanks a lot! I'll show my tight ass of a dad! Drinks on me this round!" Dong Hwan said happily.

The bar cheered when they heard this.

"Is everything to your satisfaction? Anything else we could do?" King asked The Guy greedily.

"Everything is just fine King, just fine. By the way, here is the payment for my tab" The Guy said as he threw a fist-sized velvet pouch onto the counter. Diamonds the size of small pebbles poured out.

All talk and movement in the bar seized. All eyes were fixed on the diamonds and on the Guy. Vash slowly reached out and inspected one of them.

"Raw. Uncut. Diamonds" was all he said.

King swiped the diamonds off the counter before the people started acting strange. King's eyes were completely mystified, "You're money is always welcome here good sir! Please, tell us your bidding!"

The Guy, sitting with his eyes closed replied, "Come now King, none of that please. I enjoy it here. You don't have to go to any lengths to make it more enjoyable for me. Well, a second round would be nice"

King snapped her fingers and Vash acted on his own accord.

"Oh! Another thing! I bought you a present. May, look in the inside pocket of my coat, there should be wooden box" The Guy said. May obeyed and returned with the wooden box. The Guy gave the box to King.

"I noticed you liked wine glasses, and this one just caught my eye when I was, let's just say, "browsing", through a jewelry store"

King removed an ornately crafted wine glass from the wooden box. It was crafted completely out of crystal, and lined with sapphires around the rim and the foot of the glass.

King's eyes blacked out. A squirting sound came from around King's lower waist, and she toppled over, clutching the glass to her chest. Vash caught her just before she hit the ground.

"King! Are you okay! King! Ah crud!"

"Told you that some strangely shaped wine glass is the only thing that could quench lust for love. Thanks for the drinks May. I'm gonna go party!" Dong Hwan said. He paid for his drinks, put his Oakley's on, and left.

The Guy looked at King quizzically, "Didn't see that coming. Oh well. May. Did I say you could stop massaging?"

&&&&

The clouds hung in masses above Jupiter City, drooping like dark molasses. Lightning crackled every few seconds, often striking the ground and buildings. Jupiter City was a mess. Not a single building was left standing intact. In the city square stood Benimaru. The red coat that he wore hung in tatters. Lightning crackled about his whole body. His eyes were cobalt blue. About him lay a number of people, mostly bounty hunters. Some of them wore specially made clothing and others had uniquely crafted weapons. But all those things are useless when you are unconscious. At Benimaru's feet lay a man wearing a blue blazer and matching pants. He had an afro.

Benimaru looked about him, "Why? Why do you come after me when I tell you I am not Vash!? Why must you torment me so?"

Not far from the city's square was Ash. His clothes were in tatters, he looked horrible, and he was fuming with anger. "Zat Beni! When I find heem, I'm goeeng to RIP HIS BLOODY HEAD FROM HIS BODY!" he shouted. He struggled against the wind that swept through the city. Just before he reached the final corner, a bright bolt of lighting struck down from the sky in the square.

Ten feet away from Benimaru stood a man. He was just over seven feet tall. He wore a traditional rice farmer's hat. Lightning crackled about his body, and eyes were completely made of it.

Benimaru eyed him with a mixture of tiredness and hatred.

The man scanned the square and then focused his attention on Benimaru. "Hey kid! I am Rayden, god of thunder. Maybe you have heard of me?" he asked.

Benimaru rolled his back tiredly and stretched out his chest.

"No? Well, in any case. You see, the boys upstairs are having doubts about my abilities as the god of thunder, and so I came here to show them whose boss" Rayden said, summoning lightning about him.

"Are you here to also claim the bounty that has been placed on another man's head?" and he straightened himself out, "Well, if that's the case, you will join your friends on the ground in a flash!" he said and readied himself.

"No hard feelings kid, but I'm god and your not!" Rayden shouted and lifted his hands above his head. Lighting struck the ground in a rapid succession around the square. For some reason the lightning deflected from Benimaru. Rayden raised an eyebrow when he saw this, "Hmm, more potent than I thought"

Benimaru's eyes blazed as he raised his hand to the sky. The clouds came together in a second, forming a massive black ball of crackling death above Jupiter City. "This is the end! SPARKBALL!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Two huge lightning strikes flashed down from the clouds. The first hit Rayden full on, the other arced back across the square to the corner of a building.

Ash turned the corner to see the Rayden and Benimaru face each other off. His anger completely subsided when he saw Benimaru. "Beni-Kun! I have come for you!" he shouted extatically as Benimaru summoned his Sparkball. It was the last thing Ash Crimson ever shouted.

Rayden almost instantaneously evaporated. Great amounts of multi colored lightning arced into the cloud mass above. Benimaru looked up, exhaustion written all over his face. Then the cloud discharged. Every volt of lightning contained in that cloud poured into Benimaru. He was lifted from the ground as lightning coursed through his veins. He shouted at the top of his lungs. The lightning that arced from him erased the city completely, leaving only a barren wasteland behind. He finally dropped to the ground. He lay there for a good hour before standing up. Somehow he felt taller than before. Something caught his eye, and his arm flashed out. He held a powdered white wig in his hand. He looked at the wig, "_Why is there such a thing here? How did I move so fast?" _he wondered, and threw the wig to the wind.

He looked to the south, his eyes crackling with ionic blue lightning, "I must return and find the man who started this all, and make him PAY!" he shouted, lightning dripping from his mouth. He started running southwards. Well, to him he was running, but to anything else, it looked as if something was ripping a gorge in the dessert

_AN: Sorry for not posting in a while. Exams, Christmas and New Year followed rapidly after one another, then we went on vacation. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, will start writing the next one real soon!_

_Larsonek_


End file.
